


maybe i'm dreaming

by vermontghost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Yasmin Khan, F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), First Kiss, Fluff, POV Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, This is kind of terrible because writers block is a bitch, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, thasmin, wow this is actually embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermontghost/pseuds/vermontghost
Summary: Yaz can't sleep, and finds the doctor drunk on ginger ale. Prompt by mindoflily.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	maybe i'm dreaming

The nights on the tardis were lonely and quiet.

Apart form the sputtering of the engines, or the soft whistle of the air vents through the corridors, silence reigned. I sat awake on a leather chair, gazing out the window at the projected scenery - stars and galaxies intertwining and blinking, colors swirling like paint. I checked my watch. 3:00 in the morning.

I groaned and sat up, putting on a bra and slipping on a warm blue sweater, the wool scratching the back of my neck. My hand reached for the doorknob, brushing it lightly before grasping it and opening up to the dimly lit corridors.

I wandered for a while, slipping through corners until i came across a wooden-paneled door, creaked slightly open and dimly lit. I opened it, second by second, creak by creak. The doctor sat on the ground, a glass of what looked like ginger ale clasped in her fingers. She hadn't noticed me, and i smiled for a moment, looking at her. looking at her wandering eyes and drunken smile, her honey-hazel eyes. the warmth spread through me, and a blush rose to my cheeks.

i clenched it and shoved it back down.

"Hey... Yaz."

_shit, she noticed me._

"Hey, doctor." she motioned for me to sit beside her, and I did. She rose the glass to her lips and swallowed the rest of the liquid.

A few minutes later, she began to sing softly and drearily in a language i didn't understand, sweet melodic tones filling the air thick of dreams, and I became entranced. It was the most beautiful thing i had ever heard - and her voice croaked often, but it made it even more beautiful.

she smiled again, and fell backwards, still conscious but her eyes closed in thought. "Doctor, are you drunk?"

"You humans have such a weird comprehension of drunkenness," she slurred through her words. I helped prop her up against the brick of the fireplace, and sat beside her, hands rested on my lap.

_stay calm. stay calm - this can never happen. She can never know._

"Yaz," she said, energetic but tired at the same time, eyes old and weary.

"What? is it some kind of alien wine that kills you and you forgot to check the label?"

"Yaz," she slurred, "I'm in love with you."

_this can't be happening. this isn't happening. i'm dreaming._

"No, you aren't. you're drunk and delusional and don't know what you're saying."

She sighed, and stared at the floor.

"Why would I be lying? i'm conscious enough when drunk. you don't invent things, you only pull them from your thoughts."

"Yeah, well then i'm dreaming then."

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but a grin flickered across her face for a moment. "Can you dream this?" she gazed at me, and my heartbeat beneath my bones. she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine, a hand brushing mine.

She tasted like ginger ale and drunkenness, and I kissed her knowing everything - this moment, this love, would end. I kissed her like the world was dying, soft and sweet. and maybe it will end in fire. and maybe tomorrow i'll wake up and she won't remember anything. but i can do what i know how to do. I can love until my heart breaks. And so we kissed, arms intertwined, each of us forgetting where the tangle of our lips began and ended.


End file.
